


Lissa's Little Slice of Revenge

by MrHotCrest



Series: Lissa's Little Secret [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bed-Wetting, F/F, Futanari, Sleep, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: On the outside, Lissa finds Morgan, the daughter of her best friends, Robin and Maribelle, to be simply delightful.On the inside, Morgan represents everything she doesn't have but desperately wanted. With those feelings boiling inside her for so long, Lissa decides to treat Morgan the way she thinks she deserves to be treated.Requested Lissa lemon. You have been warned!





	Lissa's Little Slice of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a request I got quite a while ago. Like... 3 months ago... among others, by the same chap who requested everything from the Lissa's Little Secret series. It's taken me a little while to get it done, but I hope it was worth the wait! So, to the person who requested this fic, I hope you enjoy!

If there were two things Lissa liked in this world, it was tea and pleasant conversation with good friends. So of course, whenever Maribelle invited her over for both at her manor to stay for a day or two and just have quality time as friends, the princess never refused.

Although, it had been getting a tad difficult to do that lately. See, while Lissa certainly liked tea and a good girl's night out with Maribelle, one of the things she loved was her old crush, Robin. For years, she had pined for the tactician but preferred to stay silent. The reason? As fate would have it, Maribelle had eyes on the man as well. Now, Lissa was not a competitive woman. She adored Maribelle so very much and despite her own feelings, gave the noblewoman her blessing to court the man and all would be well between then.

Fast forward some few years after a string of wars and shenanigans involving time traveling children, and Lissa often found herself visiting not just Maribelle, but her family as well. Morgan, the noble's future daughter adored Lissa almost as much as her mother did, almost t o the point of idolization. She had so much respect for her resilience and strength that she witnessed during the war and tried her best to be a worthy friend to the princess in the same way her mother was.

The three of them often sat down to tea and talked well into the night about how their lives in recent times. Maribelle was very happy having found a place in Chrom's court and Morgan continued to study to be a great tactician. Lissa's life was a tad less ambitious. She preferred to travel all over the continent and see the sights they had visited throughout their journey together. As a princess, she was a bit sheltered growing up and so once the war had come to an end, she would visit towns and villages from around Ylisse. Every time she returned home after a trip, Maribelle would always invite her over to stay the night and enlighten her and her daughter on her latest outing.

"That's so amazing, Miss Lissa!" Morgan squealed. "You've really traveled everywhere there is in Ylisse, huh?"

Lissa giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Well, not everywhere. Though I am planning a trip to Plegia soon. I've always wanted to see what their culture is like now that relations have smoothed over. "

"I'd love to visit it one day when I'm older. Learn about where Father came from and what their customs are." Morgan looked wistfully into her teacup, envisioning what it would be like.

"I'll tell you what; When I head there, I'll be sure to bring you back something. How's that sound?"

"Great! If you could find books on the local customs, that would be the best!"

"You got it, kiddo." Lissa raised her teacup, proposing a toast. Morgan gladly raised her own, clinking the two glasses together and taking a deep sip of her beverage.

"Mm, gods, that's good." Morgan gushed over her mother's tea. "More please!"

Maribelle, all too happy to see her two favorite girls in the world bonding, gladly filled her daughter's cup to full once again. The three continued to talk and laugh until the sun sank below the distant hills.

-x-

Some hours later, finally, the middle of the night had come. When the lights were out and all seemed quiet in the manor, Lissa stirred from her bed and gently removed herself from the guest quarters. She walked at a hurried pace while trying to be as quiet as possible. Most of the servants would be asleep by now but it wouldn't hurt to be safe. Lissa made an effort to peek behind every corner before making a move. Before too long, she had arrived at her destination. The door she stood in front of had the name of it's occupant inscribed upon it in lavish gold craftsmanship.

Gripping the knob, Lissa opened the door, taking care to keep the creaking to a minimum. She slipped inside and closed the door almost completely just so she wouldn't have to grapple with the knob and make unnecessary noise. The princess exhaled, glad that she was able to make it with no one being the wiser. Looking over her shoulder, Lissa caught sight of the room's bed and the sleeping person lying upon it.

The aspiring tactician lay in her bed, snoring away, her face snuggled deeply into her pillow. It was a sight Lissa had become used to for a while now. She herself was always wearing the most devious grin on her face whenever she was in Morgan's room. By her count, this was t he... tenth? Eleventh time? It was safe to say it was routine. Lissa casually walked up to Morgan's bedside, confident she wouldn't wake her. By this time, Lissa was very well aware that Morgan was a heavy sleeper. Once, she had tripped over a boot the girl had left lying around and despite the noisy fumble, she continued to snooze on.

Looking upon the blonde tactician, Lissa's grin faded as her eyebrows creased. No matter how many times she looked upon the girl's visage, it always made her twist up inside.

"You could have been mine..." Lissa grumbled. Sometimes the sight of the girl just irked the princess. She was a living reminder of what her life could have been and what it is now. Seeing the future child of both of her best friends that could have been hers if she hadn't allowed Maribelle to simply take Robin.

This all lead to the situation Lissa willingly put herself in every single time she visited.

Lifting up her night gown, Lissa reached underneath to grab hold of her now unconcealed cock. It was time for her to once again take delight in why she came here tonight as she had done so many times before.

Inching a tiny bit closer to Morgan's bed, the princess moved her hips forward and took a short breath. She then proceeded to release a strong flow of piss upon the tiny tactician. The hot stream quickly drenched the top of Morgan's blanket and trailed down to the mattress. The stench of her urine wafted up from the bed as it now clung to the girl who remained perfectly asleep. This was Lissa's little slice of revenge on Morgan for having the gall to be born to such a couple. If she couldn't have Morgan as her daughter, that was perfectly fine. As payment, Lissa would turn Morgan into a bed-wetter. That was the price she saw fit.

This wasn't something Lissa had partaken in as some sort of sexual fulfillment. Oh, no, this was an act of malice as far as she was concerned. To treat someone so beneath her as to view her as nothing more than her personal piss rag. That's what she thought of Morgan. That's what she thought of _Robin and Maribelle's daughter._

Turning just a tad to the side, Lissa now aimed her ongoing stream directly at Morgan's face. Lissa once again had a dirty grin pull at the sides of her mouth when she noticed Morgan's was a tad bit open. Without stopping her piss stream, Lissa pushed forward to jam her dick directly into the girl's mouth.

"Yeah, drink it..." Lissa growled through gritted teeth.

Morgan's body acted of it's own accord and began to subtley drink the rush of salty liquid that invaded her mouth. She seemed to drink in accordance with Lissa's rather forceful jet stream, making her take huge, audible gulps about every second or so.

Though Lissa would have been content to finish the job as is, she would rather deprive Morgan of something she seemed to be enjoying. Pulling her dick out of the tactician's mouth once more, Lissa used the last of her bladder's contents to drench the girl's flawless blonde hair. She always made sure to ruin Morgan this way every time. Her mother always instilled in her to take proper care of her hair. Well, not if she had anything to say about it.

With that finished, and Morgan's once voluminous hair now reduced to wet clumps, Lissa finished her treatment of the girl with the last few remnants of piss aimed back to Morgan's sheets, making absolutely sure to stain the once purple covers to an almost black as it absorbed her pungent fluids.

Finally she managed to finish and after a few cleansing shakes to her shaft, Lissa backed away a bit to see her handiwork once again. She took pride in this. She was not at all ashamed of her actions. After all, Morgan deserved it for being the daughter of the man who should have ended up with her, not her best friend, even if she did admit this was all her doing to begin with.

Turning away, Lissa walked out of the room, leaving the girl to dream, once again, oblivious to what had been done to her.

Just as Lissa exited, she heard the sound of a small burp and a satisfied lick of the lips behind her. Apparently, Morgan enjoyed being her personal piss rag, whether she was awake to realize it or not.

The next morning, Maribelle and Lissa had sat down to breakfast wearing morning robes and continuing to chat among themselves. As the noblewoman went on about her role in Chrom's court, a small head of blonde hair peeked into the room.

"Mother?" Morgan called.

"Yes, darling?" Maribelle replied, turning back to her daughter.

"Um... It happened again..."

"Oh dear..." Maribelle's expression dropped. She stood up from her seat and walked with her daughter, hand in hand to see how bad it was this time.

Wanting to relish in her devious act, Lissa followed closely behind, feigning concern for the girl. When they arrived, Maribelle asked her friend to stand outside for a moment while she spoke to her daughter. Lissa obliged and waited patiently while trying her best to eavesdrop on the conversation. It was mostly muffled, but Lissa could hear Morgan plead with her mother for something. Whatever it was, she reveled in the fact that Morgan could be reduced to such a state.

A few moments more passed, and the two of them walked out of the room. Morgan hung her head low, unable to look at her mother and role model over her latest accident.

"Is everything alright?" Lissa asked, trying her best to keep up the charade.

"Everything is fine." Maribelle answered. "Morgan, dear, why don't you go have a bath and I'll have breakfast ready when you're done?"

Morgan only nodded and quickly took off toward the baths, not wanting to show Lissa her vulnerability.

When the girl was out of sight, Maribelle sighed and held her arms about her, clearly worried for her child.

"So, what is going on exactly?" Lissa asked.

"Morgan... had a bit of an accident."

"Oh no! Is she alright?" The princess raised a hand up to her mouth, looking concerned.

"She's fine, no need to worry. It's just that... well, Morgan is a bit of a bed-wetter as of late."

"I see." Lissa nodded. "She's a little too old for that, isn't she?"

"I suppose." Maribelle replied. "Honestly, I blame myself. You see, it only happens whenever you come to visit."

"Huh. What an odd coincidence."

"I assure you, it's very much related. You see, whenever you visit, Morgan insists on being up as late as we are and of course, she does love her tea."

"Ahh, I get it. Poor girl. She must feel awful about that."

Maribelle nodded as well, "Yes, she hates it when that happens. She asked me to keep quiet about it, so I ask that you keep it a secret between us that I even told you."

"My lips are sealed." The princess smiled, hoping her friend would buy the act. "But if that's really the problem, you should let her know that she should stop having tea before bed."

"I will make sure to tell her. Thank you for the advice."

Unfortunately, despite the "good advice" Lissa offered, the tiny tactician would find herself waking up to wet blankets many more times whenever Miss Lissa visited with no one being the wiser...

**Author's Note:**

> Precious Morgan, soiled forever...
> 
> To those who stuck around, thanks for reading! If you have a request you'd like to see, feel free to comment below, or PM me at my Fanfiction.net account.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6325486/


End file.
